


your eyes, they shine so bright

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “That’s what the kids always used to do before... They'd roll out some rope so you can find your way back to your cabin after a midnight rendezvous.”“Forest sex, nice!"[an epilogue to myavalance as buzzfeed unsolved sm au]





	your eyes, they shine so bright

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> SO IF YOURE NEW HERE, STOP RIGHT NOW AND GO READ THAT TWITTER LINK!
> 
> otherwise this wont make any sense...
> 
> BUT IF YOU ARE HERE FROM TWITTER!! welcome to what is finally the end of my latest avalance social media au!! this one was really fun to write and i am super attached to it, and sad that we have finally made it to the end! but thank you all for going on this journey with me!

They’re lost.

This whole night has been a mess, this whole trip a  _ mess _ , it only makes sense that they would inevitably get lost in the forest surrounding  _ Satan Camp _ . Ava can’t say that she’s surprised in the slightest, but after her calls for the rest of their ragtag group go unanswered Ava resolves to give it up.

“We should have set out a rope to lead ourselves back,” Ava says. Talking more to herself than to Sara and the camcorder she is still holding onto. Documenting the Unsolved Team’s one last adventure though a literal hellscape. “That’s what the kids always used to do before, roll out some rope so you can find your way back to your cabin after a midnight rendezvous.”

“Forest sex, nice,” Sara replies. Flashing her a thumbs up.

Sara, for her part, is much less bothered about the fact that they are lost in the woods. Then again, this sort of danger is the sort of thing that Sara has always thrived on. Despite all of their issues before, and despite the fact that Ava didn’t believe in the paranormal or the supernatural at all, she may have watched a few of Sara’s videos. Maybe more than a few… But only because she had been missing her and feeling a whole complicated mess of things. And listening to Sara and her dumb friends ramble about the Loch Ness Monster was the right kind of brain numbing. Still, it was enough for her to know that a carefully constructed plan going completely sideways was exactly the sort of thing that Sara thrived upon.

“You have any fun forest sex stories to share with our viewers,” Sara asks, turning the camera back to Ava. 

Ava rolls her eyes. “Sadly, my preteen Satan Camp experiences were a lot less exciting. Never even kissed anyone until college.” 

Because while a camp for literal satanists to send their children had been normal, finding a girl willing to kiss her in the woods had been nearly impossible. 

Ava forces a smile for the camera, but it’s fake. This whole thing is fake. Being back here is bringing up a lot of old memories. Not all of them bad, after all, this is where she spent most of her summers before being ‘adopted’ by the Heywoods with Nora, Charlie, and John. So there was some part of the now abandoned camp that reminded her of the good old days. 

A good distraction from her complicated present situation. 

But now, away from their friends.

Away from anything other than the forest that has always seemed a little bit  _ haunted _ even when she spent years telling herself that it wasn’t so she wouldn’t be afraid of all the time spent here.

It’s just her, and Sara…

Sara, who despite Zari’s insistence that they all record everything so that she can edit the most choice footage for a cohesive episode later, is turning off the camera, and focusing solely on Ava.

“Why are you-”

“I figure nobody wants to watch us have forest sex,” Sara says, with a smirk and a shrug.

“We’re not having  _ forest sex _ .”

“First you veto the bus sex and now the forest sex,” Sara makes an exxagerated noise of protest, “Truly a crime against me, especially considering we are mere minutes from the start of pride month. Biphobia at it’s finest.”

Ava turns her wrist to glance at the time on her Fitbit, as if knowing the time will make them any less lost. It doesn’t. But it’s the thought that counts. And it’s better than looking at Sara. 

“We should try to head to the lake,” Ava says. “It’ll be easier to find our way back to camp if we follow the water’s edge.” 

“Right, okay,” Sara nods in agreement. But there’s something in her tone, something like disappointment. 

Ava tries her hardest not to dwell on that as she leads them in the general direction of where she thinks the docks are. It’s quiet going there. Neither of them really speaking, Ava uncertain how to break the silence.

That’s the worst part of all of this.

This trip.

This whole teaming up to make videos adventure that they’ve been on for the last six weeks.

It’s awkward and uncertain. 

Everything just seems to be.     

Because there’s so much unspoken between them. So much they need to talk about. But never the right time to, never the right moment. Every time she thinks that maybe she will, the panic rises up inside of her, that saying what she is feeling will make this whole thing too awkward to handle. That it will make the rest of their time working together on this project unbearable.

But now…

With this last episode filmed, the project will be over.

She can go back to talking about cold cases, and Sara can go back to talking about whatever nonsense she usually talks about, and they can go back to never interacting again except at mandatory work mixers.

So, maybe, if there was ever a time, now was it.

“Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“I - Oh,” Ava stops, the patch of trees that they had been lost in clearing for a moment, revealing instead the sloping sands of the little beach, the lake stretched out before them, fireflies shining small lights over the surface of the lake, and a dock that is far too familiar to four of her traumatic childhood memories.

“Ava?”

“I got pushed off that dock before, once, or four times,” Ava corrects herself, “Ages ago really.” 

She turns just in time to catch Sara’s reaction to that. A smile that’s breathtaking in its beauty, and the way the moonlight seems to shine off her features. Ava wonders how she ever convinced herself that she wasn’t in love with this woman. That it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Because right now, looking at Sara, she feels like she’s willing to risk it all. 

“Why did they push you in?”

Ava shrugs, “Because they wanted to sacrifice me to the Lake Beast.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“The Lake Beast wasn’t real,” Ava informs her.

Because Sara would be the sort of person to believe in a mythological  _ Lake Beast _ .

“I promise I won’t push you in.”

“That’s only mildly reassuring,” Ava replies.

But when Sara goes out towards the dock, Ava follows her. 

“I always knew I would die at Satan Camp,” Ava says, sitting down on the dock. “I thought I had survived it years ago, but here we are back again, and it’s time.” 

“We’re not dying tonight,” Sara says, following her in suit.

And for a second they just sit there. 

Looking out at the water.

The moonlight and forest reflected down below. 

The fireflies dancing around them.

For a while, there’s peace in the world.

Ava would live in that moment forever if she could. Her one good memory of this camp. A good one to replace all the messy ones from years before. A good one to replace the memory of what happened last December, when she nearly ruined her own chance at happiness with the woman pressed up against her side. 

“You were saying something before,” Sara says, breaking the silence between them.

And this is Ava’s moment, she could brush it off, say that it wasn’t anything important. And continue like this. In this place between knowing and not knowing. 

But maybe knowing is worth the risk. 

Ava keep looking out at the lake, it’s easier than watching Sara’s expression as she speaks. “Is this real?”

“What?”

There’s genuine confusion in Sara’s voice.

Anxiety claws at Ava’s chest but she keeps going. “I know this whole thing started as well… A mess, and then we were supposed to be together for the cameras, and you told me that you didn’t hate me anymore, but… Is this real?”

Sara is silent for a moment. 

A long one.

Long enough that Ava wants to take all her words back.

But then she speaks, “I wanted to ask you the same thing, actually?” 

“Oh, I see…”

“I mean,” Sara continues. “Back then, back before everything went to hell,  _ I  _ was the one that wanted to make things real, and you were the one that ran.” 

“Right, yeah,” Ava’s voice is small. “Sorry, about all of that.” 

“A sorry doesn’t fix everything,” Sara replies. “But, maybe it was for the best.”

Now it’s Ava’s turn to question her, “What?”

When she turns then, away from the lake to look at Sara, there’s nothing but honest hopefulness in her gaze.

So Ava repeats her question, “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t ready back then,” Sara admits. “I didn’t know it because I’m stubborn and I like when things go my way, and I liked you. I still like you. But I think we needed this, to leave, and come back together again. I don’t know, everything that’s happened these last few weeks, I mean, sometimes you frustrate me to no end, but it feels right.”

Ava knows that feeling. Feels it now.

“I guess,” Sara continues. “It feels like we got our chance to start again, and I like where we are now, I like you.”

“I like you too,” Ava says, even though  _ like  _ it’s exactly the word that she wants to be using. 

“And I want to do this properly this time. No secret hook ups where we don’t tell our friends, no fake dating for the views, I want to take you out on a date properly. If you’d like that?”

“Assuming we survive Satan Camp,” Ava says, “I’d like that.” 

“Perfect, then it’s settled. First day, first  _ real  _ date, next week, wearing shirts that say  _ I Survived Satan Camp _ . I’ll even let you take me out on a Wednesday,” Sara says. 

“That’s not why I got 13% on that quiz,” Ava says. But she laughing by the end of it. 

And it feels right.

All of this feels right.

No matter how long it took them to get here, and to finally get it right. 

“Now,” Sara says. “Rumor has it that my  _ girlfriend  _ never got her summer camp first kiss, and I feel morally obligated to correct that.”

It’s silly how the simple word  _ girlfriend  _ as her stomach all full of anxious butterflies. Like she really is some preteen at summer camp about to kiss the girl of her dreams for the first time. 

So, Ava leans in, and kisses her girlfriend, just because she can. 

 


End file.
